


Take Notice fix-it fic-ception

by ellie_ry



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, During Canon, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_ry/pseuds/ellie_ry
Summary: Recap: Anne doesn't mention Ruby during the Take Notice scene, Gilbert makes his move.This time, Anne realizes her feelings before she breaks his heart.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. There's good news and bad news

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['So, you’re suggesting...I post...?'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839748) by [imadethisaccountforshirbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadethisaccountforshirbert/pseuds/imadethisaccountforshirbert). 



> The original fic got too angsty for me, so I'm writing a fic of a fic. Picking up around the end of chapters 3 and 4, no longer switching POV each chapter.

**_“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert would make the perfect wife, for none other than a certain Gilbert Blythe”._ **

Anne stood there speechless as she absorbed his words.

A small part of her noticed just how _perfect_ his handwriting was and how it stood out against the other posts on the Take-Notice board. Gilbert had always been exceptional, but even more-so in comparison to their class.

It was absolutely stunning.

 _Everything_ about Gilbert was stunning. It wasn't fair. Why should Gilbert Blythe get to have perfect handwriting and top marks in math and beautiful dark curls and a wonderful smile and an impeccable jawline and the most entrancing eyes and— oh.

_Oh._

Anne was unbelievably in love with Gilbert.

It hit Anne as she lurched forward to tear the paper off the board. She fell to her hands and knees and, in an instant, Gilbert was at her side, tending to her again.

Not only was she completely in love with him, but she'd promised Ruby to have him post for _her_. And Ruby, oh goodness, she couldn't believe how she's betrayed Ruby so much in just two days!

"Anne, is everything alright? What is it?"

She stared at the ground dumbly and blinked out a few tears.

"I- I—" she took a shaky breath, "I don't— I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling." Her whole body began to shake with sobs. Anne couldn't look at Gilbert, but she could hear him moving. He put his arms around her and brought her to his chest, resting his chin atop her head.

Gilbert sighed. "Anne-girl, if anyone can describe their feelings, I know it's you."

"I can't Gil. It's too much."

_'I am a most horrible friend. I'm denying her what she so desperately wants and at the same time claiming it for myself. This is the most despicable and selfish thing I've ever done in my life!'_

He sighed and smiled into her hair. "There's no such thing as too much. But Anne, please," he pulled away just enough to look at her. She still wouldn't meet his gaze, so he cupped her cheek and prayed she'd move with him. "Whatever this is, we can get through it together. Just, talk me through it so that I can help." He rubbed small circles on her back, trying to soothe her. 

Anne's lip trembled and she shook her head so vigorously that she nearly spilled the new batch of tears. "It's too awful. I've done something so terrible."

If Anne had kept watching Gilbert's face, she would have seen it crumble as he considered the possibility that he had been wrong about this whole thing. But he had already steeled his resolve by the time she looked back at him.

"It's two parts, Gilbert. I need to tell you both."

"Is it all terrible?"

"No— no it's not all bad."

"Okay. Tell me the bad part first."

Anne nodded, trying to calm herself.

"When I told you about the Take-Notice board yesterday, my original intention was for you to post for Ruby Gillis."

Gilbert stared at her, his brow so crinkled his eyebrows nearly met. He stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

"She's liked you for an awfully long time, and I only wanted her to be happy. But instead I've been such a horrid friend to her, and I don't know how I'll ever forgive myself."

Gilbert let his thumb caress her cheek and wipe away a few stray tears while he looked at her, completely dumbfounded.

Moments passed, minutes, perhaps an hour as Gilbert gathered his courage.

"Well then, what's the good news?"

Anne swallowed and blinked her eyes clear so she could do her best to give him the same tender look he's given her. With a shaky breath, she steadied herself. She had to tell him.

"The good news,” she started slowly, finding courage in his eyes, “is that I am entirely and absurdly in love with you, Gilbert Blythe," she finished with a soft smile. She found that, when she smiled, his name— _Gilbert Blythe_ — tasted wonderful on her lips.

And when she smiled, she found that Gilbert Blythe tasted even better on her lips. The moment they collided, she had to find purchase. She grabbed onto his coat, pulled him closer, and tried to still all of her wild emotions with this kiss.

Anne didn’t notice how Gilbert was struggling. He meant to keep his lips pursed, but he could not stop smiling. He scolded himself for ruining his first kiss in such a foolish way.

_His first kiss._

_THEIR first kiss!_

_And perhaps, **her** first kiss? _ Oh, how he hoped.

Gilbert was still cradling her cheek when they broke apart; he was radiant with joy and grinning like an idiot. Anne tried to put her whole heart into her eyes, but she could not stomach the longing and heartache nor the reality that her own temper and obstinance had stood in her way more than Ruby Gillis’s schoolgirl crush. She decided instead to rest her head on his chest, and he gently pressed a kiss to her crown. He hoped she could feel his smile through her hair.

Gilbert hummed, then asked, “I don’t suppose you’ll tell me how long you’ve felt this way for me?”

Anne couldn’t tell if his voice was laced with trepidation or teasing. Either way, she had to face the truth. She pulled away to face him. He let his hand leave her back, brushing against her side and her forearm until he found her hand and held it firmly. Satisfied, he allowed his other hand to fall from her cheek. He watched her blush creep up to where his thumb had just been.

“Well, I certainly felt _something_ on that first day. Far be it from me to tell you what it actually was, but it was so strong. And then I couldn’t get you out of my head.”

She fell silent. She had to explain that, though her feelings were matured, tested, and weathered, the realization was still new to her.

“This is going to sound stupid—”

“Anne, you could never sound stupid.”

She gaped at him. “I have denied my feelings for you since the day we met.”

“I know.”

Anne stared at him, dumbfounded. She hadn’t expected that.

“I had denied them until... well, until yesterday.”

It was Gilbert’s turn to stare.

Anne’s brow pinched with worry.

“I told you it would sound stupid.”

Anne waited patiently for Gilbert’s response. She thought he was still looking at her, but his eyes had misted over. His hand and jaw went slack.

Her words turned to a stone that crashed through him, tearing through his mind, his throat, his heart, wrecking his lungs, and plummeting to his stomach where it then began to sink.

_You know, there’s a reason she’s avoided it for so long—avoided **you** for so long. She doesn’t truly love you, and certainly not the same way you love her. _

_Did you really think she’d fallen in love with you, Blythe? Did you really think she’d want you?_

_And honestly, only two days? Well, two days at best, I suppose. But even if she has convinced herself, she couldn’t possibly be in love with you. You’re a fool to think she would ever feel such a way for you. You’re a fool to think you could ever have a future with her._

“Gilbert?” her voice was just above a whisper.

He blinked and forced himself to focus on her, hoping beyond reason that she’d prove him wrong.

“A—Anne,” he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, the harbinger of tears, “how can you say that you’re in love with me if you’ve only just admitted it to yourself? How— how can you be sure?”

“I’m notoriously stubborn, Gil.”

“I know.”

“I tried to deny it—”

“Yes, but why? Why did you...?”

Anne sighed. “I may as well tell you everything.”

“Please,” his voice cracked.

Anne settled herself and took both of Gilbert’s hands in hers.

“You did sort of walk me to school that day, despite my best efforts.”

Gilbert looked confused. “Why?”

“I suppose I was paranoid. My first day of school hadn’t gone as smoothly as I’d hoped, what with accidentally spreading a horrible rumor about Prissy Andrews. I felt like everyone was out to get me— everyone but Matthew, Marilla, and my dearest Diana. And I suppose I was right. After all, you stopped Billy from doing _something_ to me." She fell silent at that memory, how terrified she had been.

"And then all the other girls gave me hell to pay because I had the audacity to walk to school with Gilbert Blythe. I remember it more than I’d like to: Ruby was sobbing, Josie was staring daggers at me, and the girls explained that I wasn’t allowed to speak to you or even look at you.”

“What? Why? That’s ridiculous!”

“I know, I thought the same thing. So Josie said,” Anne cleared her throat for her best snooty impression of Miss Josie Pye, “‘Ruby has liked him for three years, so _she_ has _dibs_.’ And well, I was new to the group, I was more concerned with getting the girls to like me than I was with a boy I’d just met and didn’t know at all. And then you just _had_ to be so sweet.”

“You didn’t think I was sweet then.”

“No, I didn't. But I do now, and I would have then if things went differently. You see, your sweetness to me was a fatal threat to getting the girls to like me. I had already decided my priorities, foolish child that I was, so I chose to treat you as a threat.”

“Hmm...that explains the rivalry.”

“Oh no, the rivalry was destined. We're both brilliant and competitive, it's not just me!”

“I’m competitive, sure, but I never meant anything by it.”

“Is that why you would always laugh at me and smile so smugly?”

“No. I would laugh and smile because I love to see how your mind works.”

Anne opened her mouth to say something but closed it. 

“I...well, moving on with...um...”

“Right, you still have to explain all of your feelings for me,” a smug smile pulling at his lips.

“Right. So in addition to seeing you as a threat to my newfound social life, I christened you a pest who worked tirelessly to get a rise out of me. I...I struggled with this part for most of last night, but I think I’ve finally cracked it. You created a sort of cyclical reaction.”

Gilbert raised an eyebrow and gave both hands a gentle squeeze.

“I like to have some control over my feelings. I used to _need_ that control, because my feelings were the only thing I _could_ control. So I had to know _what_ I was feeling and _why_ , and if I didn’t then I would be confused and angry at myself for not understanding my own feelings. And then you... You would do something—anything really, and I felt something that I could neither identify nor understand. I didn’t know what it was, so I was confused. Then I would become angry with myself for being confused. And then I’d become angry with you for having the power to confuse me despite myself.”

She paused for a moment, catching her breath.

“Does that make any sense?”

Gilbert stared at her, from her eyes to her lips, cheeks, and down to their joined hands. The relief of understanding tugged at the corners of his mouth. He nodded and her shoulders relaxed.

“On top of all that, I couldn’t admit that I liked you because I’d spent so much time believing that I hated you that I couldn’t bear to prove myself wrong. Because then that’d mean that I was wrong about myself, and that would lead to another bout of confused anger.”

“How did you know then?”

“Hmm?”

“How did you know that you liked me? Or that you love me? Or that you’re...” _in love with me?_

“Oh, yes." Anne blushed deeply, not because she was nervous to discuss the matter with Gilbert, but because Diana was right and would never let Anne forget it. "Diana’s been telling me for years. I’ll have to ask her when she thinks I first liked you. Aside from that though, I’ve always liked you as a person, even before I liked you as a friend.”

“I'm not sure I believe that.”

“What?”

“That you liked me as a person before we were really friends.”

“If nothing else, I had a healthy amount of respect for you. You're the only person who’s ever been a worthy opponent,” she shrugged.

Gilbert couldn’t help laughing at that.

“And then, well, we were just barely friends when you left on the steamer. I had to convince myself that the gold rush was big enough news in itself to warrant writing to you. I even asked Diana’s Aunt Josephine to help me. I didn’t know which ship you were on or where you’d be. So she had Rollings check the ships’ manifests to find which ship and port to send the letter to.”

Anne felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she smiled bashfully at Gilbert.

_I wouldn’t have done all of that if I didn’t love you._

“I think I understand.” Gilbert brought her hand up and gently kissed her palm before placing her hand against his cheek and jaw. He gazed at her with half-lidded eyes.

“I don’t think you would have gone to all that trouble if you didn’t love me, Anne-girl.”

Anne snatched her hand back and flushed a furious shade of pink, wondering how on _earth_ he could read her thoughts like that. He knew her so well, so thoroughly, that it sent a chill down her spine.

She cleared her throat.

“Does that... um... satisfy your curiosity?”

She watched Gilbert’s lip twist into a wolfish grin that reached his eyes.

“I don’t think my curiosity will ever be _satisfied_ ,” he finished with a cocked eyebrow. “But for now,” his features softened, “I think this will suffice.”

Gilbert slowly rose to his feet as though any sudden movement would spook Anne like her fox in the woods. He offered a hand to help her up. She accepted his hand and the reality that she did not ever want to let go of him. Unsure how to express this, she instead gave his hand a soft squeeze.

Anne was then immediately confronted with the Take Notice board and Gilbert’s post for her.

_Anne Shirley-Cuthbert would make the perfect wife for none other than a certain Gilbert Blythe._

He loves her.

He wants to marry her.

He doesn’t care if people know that he wants to marry her. Quite the contrary! He instead chose to _publicly_ proclaim that he wants to marry her.

The last thought made Anne’s head spin, but she reveled in knowing how sincerely he loved her.

And yet, she wanted to keep that knowledge to herself; she wanted to take her time and savor it.

Besides, it was alarmingly specific _and_ quite forward.

Anne gently tugged on his hand, taking them closer to the board.

“You know, I nearly forgot to thank you for this,” she said, gently inclining her head toward the note. “It’s truly magnificent.”

Gilbert puffed his chest, quite satisfied with his efforts.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“It is rather forward though, don’t you think?” she said quickly. She didn’t want him to think she didn’t like it or disapproved in any way.

Gilbert blushed deeply in response.

“I had tried to keep my words lighter, but it fell short of the truth. I couldn’t bear another misunderstanding between us, so I opted for alarming specificity.”

“I see. Well, would you hate it terribly if I asked to take it down?”

His face fell a bit at that. “If you can give me a good reason, then no, I wouldn’t hate it.”

Anne had to decide which to tell him first.

“I’m afraid that this has all been a dream, that I’ll wake up and you won’t feel this way. If I could keep it as a constant reminder, it would help me feel better.”

“Then of course,” he said and kissed the back of her hand before letting go.

He levered the nail out of the board and retrieved his notice, careful not to tear the paper.

“And well,” she started, “I want to keep this to myself for a little while.” She took the paper and held it to her chest. “This is the most precious treasure to me, and I want to savor it.”

Gil smiled and took her other hand. “Then I say we only tell the people who are the absolute closest to us, and everyone else will just have to wait.”

“All right then. So that’s Matthew, Marilla, Mary, Bash, Delphine...” she trailed off, uncertain how to proceed.

Gilbert laughed softly at her uncertainty. “And Diana, of course.”

Anne’s shoulders dropped their tension, “Oh goodness, _thank you_ Gilbert, I couldn’t bear keeping this from my dearest bosom friend—”

“I know,” he said, smiling as she carefully put the note in her pocket.

She couldn’t wait to tell Diana and Ruby— _Ruby._

_Oh no._

“I have to tell Ruby,” she blurted out.

“Do you have to tell her everything?”

“No, but I should at least tell her that I failed to get you to post for her. I should explain myself to her. I—I don’t want her to hate me.”

“I don’t think she would. I expect she cares for you as much as you do for her. I think she’ll understand.”

“Then I definitely need to tell her.”

“Okay then. Let’s go.”

“What?”

“To the Gillis’s. And then I’ll see you back to Green Gables. I need to monitor your injury and ensure that it doesn’t get any worse.” He hoped his mock-professional tone would disguise his cheeky grin.

“Oh. Oh, of course!” She returned with a coy smile, lacing her fingers through his.


	2. This is really happening, isn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Place your bets for how Ruby's going to handle the news.

Once the Gillis house came into view, Anne loosened her grip on Gilbert’s hand and let it fall from hers. Gilbert slowed his pace, falling back to a distance that would raise no eyebrows or suspicions. Anne resented propriety more than she ever had in her whole life. On top of that, now her hand was cold.

——

“Hello Mrs. Gillis, may I speak with Ruby if she’s available?” Anne asked, hoping that dread had not leaked into her voice.

“Certainly, come in. She’s up in her room, likely working on her embroidery.” Mrs. Gillis walked Anne to the stairs and sent her up. “Second door on the left.”

Mrs. Gillis then regarded Gilbert. “So then, what are you and Anne up to?”

“Oh, I had gone for a walk and crossed paths with Anne when she slipped on a patch of ice. She fell quite hard, so I offered to accompany her and see her safely back to Green Gables.”   
She nodded. “I see. Well that’s very considerate of you, Gilbert Blythe.”

“Thank you. If I may, could I just wait outside? I would hate to impose on your hospitality and I had hoped to have a chance to read a new book I've borrowed,” he patted his bag, hoping his bookish reputation would put itself to good use.

“You’re no imposition, but if you’d prefer to wait outside, you’re certainly welcome to.”

“Thank you very much.”

——

“Ruby?”

“Anne? Oh Anne, it’s so wonderful to see you!” Ruby threw her arms around her in a quick hug. “I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw you walking up with Gilbert! You must have the most fantastical news, don’t you?” Ruby was overflowing with joy, twirling and squealing with delight.

“Oh, no, Gilbert was only walking with me because I fell, and he wants to make sure I get home without falling again. But um, there’s something I have to tell you.”

Ruby looked at her, wide eyes optimistic and imploring. “What is it?”

“I can’t ask Gilbert to post for you. I’m sorry, but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it.” She paused, unsure if she could form the words. “You see, I’ve realized that I’m in love with him.”

Ruby’s eyes widened more, and her jaw dropped. “You are?”

“Yes, and I didn’t even admit it to myself until yesterday, because I know how much you like him and I didn’t want to hurt you and Ruby I’m sorry I—” she stopped, finally lost for words. 

Ruby's eyes glistened with tears, and Anne braced herself for the worst.

Silence filled the air. It hung around them like a thick fog, dense and unforgiving. Anne’s shoulders shook with fear and the aftershock of her sobs. Ruby was perfectly still and unreadable for a long moment.

Finally, she blinked her eyes clear and softly cleared her throat.

“Anne, I’m so sorry that I made you feel as though you couldn’t be honest with yourself for fear of hurting me. My feelings are certainly not worth that kind of sacrifice.”

Anne could hardly believe her ears. Why was Ruby not upset at her betrayal? Why hadn’t Ruby burst into tears at her admission?  If Ruby lost her temper, she would understand. But she didn’t understand at all.

“But Ruby, you’re one of my dearest friends—”

“And you are one of mine,” she said indignantly. “Do you think I’d let anyone treat any of my friends in such a way? No. You know I wouldn’t,” her voice softened, “so that counts for you too.” Ruby placed a gentle hand on Anne’s shoulder, hoping to steady her friend.

Now Anne was at the brink of tears. “There’s something else,” she said, voice and hands trembling as one went to her pocket.

“Yes?”

Anne clutched the note, drawing its bravery into herself. Still, her voice was hardly above a whisper. “He posted for me.” She could not tear her eyes from Ruby.

Ruby’s face fell, but only for a moment. Her eyes shone and she smiled like a sunbeam.

“Anne, that is the most wondrous and fantastical news I have ever heard!” she cried and hugged Anne tightly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“What?” Anne gasped. “I expected you to be angry, or hurt, or anything but this.”

Ruby’s smile dimmed as she backed away. “Well, of course it does make me a bit sad. It’s a wish I’ve had for a long time. But I don’t think my feelings for Gilbert are anything more than that—just a wish. If you love him and he loves you, that’s far more real than any wish. And I’d be a horrible friend if I insisted that my wish—which has not come true after nearly six years!— is more important than your real love and happiness.”

“You really mean it?”

Ruby nodded, “Besides, you’re far smarter, and I can never understand him when he talks about becoming a doctor.”

Anne finally let herself laugh. Ruby joined her, and twirled about her room.

Ruby gasped. “Anne! You didn’t tell me he’d be waiting for you!”

Anne walked to the window and saw Gilbert leaned back against a tree, reading. As though he could feel her gaze, he looked up at her, raised his hand above his book, and waved to her softly. Anne gave a small wave back.

“I want to tell you about the rest, but it seems we won’t have much time now. Tomorrow after church, can you come to Green Gables for lunch or tea? Then I can tell you and Diana everything that’s happened.”

“Absolutely! And you must tell us everything, don’t leave a single detail out.” She pressed a hand over her heart and sighed dreamily. “I already can’t wait.”

As Anne and Gilbert approached the woods leaving the Gillis house for Green Gables, she took his hand again. And again he smiled. And again she blushed.

——

When they were deep into the woods and definitely alone, Gilbert took a deep breath and emboldened himself.

“Anne, I’d like to court you, if I may.”

She squeezed his hand and grinned, “Yes you may.”

He stopped and turned to her, taking her other hand in his.

“This is really happening, isn’t it?”

She hadn’t expected any disbelief from him, but the way his smile reached his eyes assured her that he was more awestruck than doubtful.

“Yes, Gilbert Blythe, this most certainly is happening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a moment to appreciate Ruby's emotional maturity and her love of romance
> 
> okay so I know this chapter is waaaay shorter than the first and I'm sorry for that lol  
> There's a lot more of this story in the works, but that doesn't necessarily mean that it's been written yet.... whoops  
> And it doesn't help that my semester started a few weeks ago, so that's going to slow things down too. Please be patient with me, thanks.
> 
> Also, let me know whose reactions you wanna see, or any moments from the show you want to see redone?  
> I have some planned, but I'm happy to take requests.


End file.
